Twilight Its My time
by mmcclure10
Summary: Hey This Is My first story its a bout a young vampire who meets up with the Cullens and Bella, What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

The rays of the sun beating down furiously on my face, sighing, I continued making my way down the path. The gravel crunched under my feet. As the golden sun casted my shadow I heard nothing not expecting what would happen not in a million years. But my shadow doubled as quickly as I turned around I saw the pale face the red eyes. The sharp pain, the screaming and then nothing.

Chapter One,

I lay here awake reading my novel as I hear my adopted families heart and steadily breathing. I heard nothing more the silent pulse of the house. My light was off because I didn't need light anymore. My eyes had adjusted. I laid down my book and laid my head against the pillow. Every time I closed my eyes the dreaded memories flooded into my mind. Slinking around my mind never fully leaving. It had been so warm that day. But I had felt so cold. The monster had bite me, sinking his razor sharp teeth into my skin. I shuddered. I looked at my alarm my "Mom", had bought me. It read in bold bright words, 5:58. Soon everyone would awake and I would pretend to be groggy to take a shower and mope around like a normal teenager. But as much as I wished I would never be normal.

I looked each corner of the hallway to make sure no one was waking up. As they needed break feast I did to. I sighed I hated hiding in the shadows of my own soul. I cocked my head side listing waiting until I heard blood pulse through veins faster closer faster. I ran my feet carrying me like lighting to the blood. I jumped the bridge over the water. I couldn't help to admit that I loved the feeling running faster then any possible thing. I spotted deer and lunged. My own teeth sinking into the warm flesh. And lapping up the blood. My thirst over powering any other part of me

Chapter Two,

I had already returned to the house before my mom had awoke. I had bathed and dressed myself in less than a minute or two. Mom came down the stairs and smiled at me. "Good Morning", she said to me. "Hey Mom", I said nodding at her handing her coffee of all vile mortal foods. My adopted brothers ran down the stairs. They stole my blanket around me and curled up to the couch. "Of course you can have my blanket", I said. "Boys", mom said glaring at them. "Sorry", they boomed throwing the blanket at me. I easily caught with a flick of my wrist. "Sweet", my brother Sam complimented me. "Thanks, and I better get going, Emily should be waiting for me", I waved to them

Mom nodded gave me a kiss on the cheek, as my brothers mumbled a goodbye.

When I was turned as a vampire I was on 16 but I have been told I could pass for twenty five. I went to high School As they called it. Emily is a human. Well my human friend. She did not know I was a vampire. I jumped in her bug car, with a fluid movement. "Hey girl", she said. Sighing. Emily was envious of me she had even admitted it. She had said I was beautiful, which I couldn't put down because I was all vampires are. I never took credit it for it though as many times I have told her you are to. Today I was wearing skinny jeans boots. I wore a cream colored shirt. My hair was down my back. It never grew because I couldn't age or involve. I would never fully develop. "Hello", I greeted Her.

The cars engine accelerated as we took off.

Chapter 3

We Both Entered the schools parking lot. The usual boys whistling and calling my name, Which I hated. I had spotted a small car. The silver reflected off the sunlight. I gasped my stomach sunk. The smell was all to familiar. That smell would make women envious. For the smell was to divine. I cocked my head as Emily ran to hug her boy friend. "Are you coming", she yelled over the lot. My soft soprano voice was to high and loud as it echoed of the cars. "I will catch up", I said as I tried to smile. Everyone turned their head to me. I blinked as inched closer to the small car. I held my head high trying not to disturb the other vampire. I could tell it was one of my kind. The passenger could sense me to because he, was stuck in his chair. I smelled the air. _More?_ The first person to emerge was a tall man. My age, Bronze hair sparkling in the sunlight his pale face hidden in the depths of his jacket. We stared as each other, I took charge and extended my right arm. His eyebrow lifted, and he smiled he had a crooked smile. He made me smile. I believe I would have blushed if I had could have. He took my hand gently and spoke with a soft tenor voice. "Hello I believe I have not meet you before my name is Edward." I smiled and nodded. "My name is Madalyn you have just moved here no"? "Yes I did me and my siblings",. I laughed, "Its okay yes I am". "You read minds", he said and before he could finish I said "As well as you". We smiled one last time at each other. A tall muscular man stepped out of the car. He winked at me but was slapped. A girl older than me. They were all vampires. "Would you mind If I could walk you to school", he asked randomly I might add. I laughed "you may". I linked arms with him. We were the same height. "So how long", he asked me. "Oh", I gasped. "I have been immortal for a little more than a century", He nodded. "Me to". "So", I asked. "Were you scared when you were attacked", I asked. "Attacked", he asked his face curious. "Yes When Your changer changed you to immortal', I asked once more. "Oh well, I was not attacked ", Not attacked", I said my eyes winded. 'No when I was changed I had the opportunity to choose whether to become a vampire or die", he said his voice lowering as kids stared at us uncertain. I couldn't help but to think we would be very compatible mates. Edward chuckled and sighed. "What", I said smirking my amber eyes shimmering. "Its just that nothing", he sighed. "Just that nothing", I eyed him when a girl older than me. Walked up with a not any emotion on her face

-Chapter 4,

"Oh Bella', He said and mumbled. I smiled and tried to read her mind to see what relationship she had with Edward. But I could not. I frowned but smiled and turned to her. She glared at me. "Hello My name is Madalyn", I said, She was also vampire. Her lips puckered. She turned to Edward. "Emmett said you were flirting", she sighed. Edward rolled his eyes and turned to her. "How could I be I only have eyes for you my love", I believe she would have blushed. She turned to me and Smiled. "I am sorry I am jealous a lot of the times",. "Oh", "don't be we were only talking. I nodded at Edward. "Well how could I not when your well beautiful", "Thank you …Uh..", "Bella", finished for me. "Bella",. "She is your wife", I asked Edward. "Yes for twenty years",. I grinned but something in my stomach felt upset. "Well I guess I will let you two finish up", Bella said leaving. "Good Bye", Me and Edward Said in unison. He kissed her. I looked down. "I'm so sorry", Edward apologized. "Nothing to worry about Edward", I said laughing. "You two have a daughter", I asked. "Yes". He took my hand and led me down the school hallway were it was concealed. "I cannot lie", he said. I turned my head. "There is something about you Madalyn", He said. He moved closer. My eyes blinked furiously. My Mind Spun. "But Bell-", I said and got caught off. "Bella I love her but you", He sighed, The bell Rang. I muttered a good bye. And nodded my head, Full speed to my locker and class. _Finally someone who is like me. I Gasped and ran to class only to day dream of Edward Cullen. When I know it was wrong. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

His eyes, for I could not explain. They captured me and made me breathless.

It was the last period of the day, all day I had felt uneasy and well weird. I jumped into the car with Emily.

"What's wrong", she asked tilting her head to the side. I blinked. "Oh me, Um nothing", I said as I cleared my throat. I settled into the leather of the car and buckled my seat belt. "Yea not really, What's up",. I sighed. I turned myself around to face her. "Okay so you know those new kids",? I asked Emily. She Stared forward for a moment. "Oh yea The Cullen's"? She half asked. "Yes". She turned to me. "Yea what about them". She asked. I rolled my eyes. "Okay so you know the um, one Named Er, Edward".? I said trying to lie that I did not know his name,. "Yea, What a hottie", she whistled. I looked down and smiled. "Yea That One",. She nodded her head the car slowing. "I um met him and he walked me into the school", I said smiling. "O my god Details". I shook my head. I tried to think of a way to explain it cutting out al of the vampire crap out. "He is um dating someone named Bella but he told me he thought I was special, so I don't know what to do", I said rambling on. "So I Need help", I added. She was staring at me her mouth open. To little to late we pulled up to my house. "Well I will see you later Emily", I said waving and hopping out of the car. She honked at me and whistled. I stuck my tongue out at her an laughed. I walked and gasped. I looked up to see Edward Cullen smirking at me.

Chapter 6

My eyes winded and I was glued to his eyes. "Hello Madalyn". He said whistling at me. I rolled my eyes and slapped him in the arm. It felt nice laughing with him not awkward at all. "So im a hottie", he asked looking at the ground. I kicked a pebble. "Yea about that", I said. I turned around and poked my finger at him. "Lets race", I started running full speed. And for once I did not care if any one saw me. Because Edward Cullen was next to me and it felt amazing. "Hurry up", I said and ran ahead. I stopped in the forest. He came quickly behind me. He sped past me and took my hand and flung me own his back. I gasped. I laid my cheek on his messy hair, he laughed. "I don't have to be careful", I whispered. "Me either", he said and ran even faster then impossible.

Chapter 7

He stopped and I sighed couldn't we run forever?

He sat me down on a rock. I shook my head and started. "What did you mean this morning"? His grin faded. His liquid eyes hardened. "Truthfully", he asked. "Of course", I smiled. "With you I feel something nothing I can ever feel with Bella", He went on, "I cant explain it its like whenever im around you my day lightens up I like to hang out with you", he smirked. 'But you are with Bella", he was about to stop me but I went on "I would love to be with um, you but honestly I couldn't break up a family". He shook his head. 'I don't know what will happen with you and me", he sighed. "yes". He looked up an smiled at me. "What Edward", I said. "Your Beautiful", he said. I pulled back my head. I giggled and I felt like a teenager. "You to", I muttered. He pulled in closer to me my eyes closed. When I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and then the bark of the tree. I shook my head my vision blurred. "Ow", I said rubbing my head. I looked up and Saw Bella and, "O my god", I screamed and couldn't help it. For in front of my eyes was a wolf but bigger like a horse snarling at me. My courage build, I stood up and growled at the creature. My eyes narrowed and I circled the wolf. My stomach sank I looked at Edward. His eyes wide and his lips paler than ever. "You you", I spat out at them. Bella winked at the animal. Edward Moved towards me and protected me crouched in front of me.

Chapter 8

"Bella What were you thinking", he growled at her. She tensed and pointed at me. "She was about to kiss you ",. He turned on the wolf. He took his shoulder and shook it. I cringed at the sound of the bone breaking. "Jacob", he spat,. I realized part of my arm was torn off. I calmly picked it up and reattached it. I felt like crying. I saw the big wolf turning into a boy. I gasped as the boy lunged at me. I hissed at him and moved back a foot. "You don't hurt Bella", He hissed. My eyes widened. I moved closer to Edward. "Take me home", I said to him my face locked on the ground. "Im so sorry I couldn't", Bella caught him off. "Sorry"??! She screeched. I looked at her, "Calm down", I yelled. She hissed at me along with the boy. "Don't", I whispered. Edward read my mind,. "Bella", don't do it", he said. When I was angry I did not act like myself. It was from my changer he changed me to be angry when I was upset. I guess somewhat like the hulk. "Don't what Edward Don't Don't sneak out with another girl What"?. Then the rage I had been holding In busted. Anger entered every part of my body. My eyes locked on Bella. And I lunged faster then any other vampire or wolf. I swiped at her, then was rammed into a tree. Edward was holding me and calming me down. I flung out of his arms my face hard as marble. I hissed at Bella. "Don't talk to anyone like that", I growled and to be nice slashed her arm only a bit. I couldn't control myself it was worthless. Then I sank to the ground and sat their motionless and stared. Not blinking at the ground. As I heard Bella and the wolf boy whisper about me, And felt Edward rub my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Nine **

**If trees could talk, **

**The trees stayed silent as we all just stood there. I did not know what to feel. My hands were soiled with mulch and mud. My hair was knotted with clumps of dirt. I turned my head to look at Edward, his eyes were locked on me, and yet I did not stop staring into his eyes as much as my mind told me to stop. Bella Growled at me and I barley flinched. But my eyes intently stared and stared deep into the fire deep with his golden eyes. Then I smiled. Just a smirk,. He smiled at me as if smiling were contagious, a deadly disease. Bella's Lip turned up into a sneer. I stood up and brushed myself off calmly. Jacob Growled deep within his chest. I raised my Eyebrow up at him. And I asked, "Jacob Wolf", 'for you do not know me neither you Bella so why must you act to me this way", I asked circling both of them. Bella's eyes narrowed and moved towards me. "You think you are such a goody good but get this you're a vampire", She threw the words at me, "No matter how much you want to deny it". I looked down but then moved closer to Edward I felt confident. I smirked once again. "Oh But Bella If I had not have been a vampire I would not have had to pleasure to tell you off", I said in a whisper. I laughed and ran. Not looking behind me like a bullet from a gun straight home. **

**Chapter Ten **

**I entered my house, and hopped each step by fours and fixed my self in my room and listened to paramore, my new favorite band. The words echoed off the sides of my mind "**_**Nothing compares to the way im falling for you just the one too"**_**. Mom knocked on my door, "Come in Mom". I said as I lowered my ear phones. "Someone is on the phone for you", she smiled. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Who", I said jumping up as I did this I felt a sharp pain in my throat. I was thirsty. I avoided eyes with mom because my eyes change slightly with thirst. "A boy", She said wagging her eye brows. I ran down the stairs. "Hello who is this", My Brother Sam yelled into the phone. On the other line I heard what my ears were craving. His voice. I Screamed at Sam. "Sam give it to me", I yelled. He smiled, "Oh hi Edward", he laughed. I ran and took the phone from him. "Hello Edward", I asked. My stomach sunk. "No its his Brother Emmett", He said, "Oh", I said into the phone. "Not what you were expecting eh", he said. "Um No I don't really um know you but um", I rambled into the phone. "Hey chill anyways, are you okay", he asked me. "Okay I said", ? "Yea I um heard what happened with you and Bella",. "Oh", I said, "Im okay I guess". "Okay I just wanted to check on you when Edward did not have the guts to", he said and I heard something slam in the background. "Oh Well that was very thoughtful of you but I don't think,", I started.**

"**I Am helping out your family in anyway",. He snorted. "Are family is already screwed up". I laughed. "You are different then your brother". "Yea I guess", he said into the phone. "**_**Emmett"! **_**It was a woman's high soprano voice. "Who is that", I asked . "Oh yea that's um rose", he said completely distracted. "Oh well I guess I will let you go", I sighed. "Yea you know don't worry about Bella or Jacob or Edward", he laughed. "If they ever upset you tell me ill beat them up for ya babe", he said. I laughed my twinkling bubbly laugh. I-I thought for a moment. "Hey would it be okay if you took me out hunting", I asked then said "I only get a deer a week I don't know much about my part of the forest", I lied quickly. Emmett made me laugh he seemed like a nice friend. There was silence on the end then he said. "Yea okay cool ill be outside waiting",."-Ill Be the tall dreamy one". he said and laughed while hanging up. "Mom I am going out", I yelled and ran outside. Was I Falling for another Cullen? **

**Chapter 11 **

**I went far enough to wear I was out of seeing distance from My house. I heard the jingle on my phone signaling I had a text message. I reached in my pocket and flipped up my phone. It was from a unknown number. It said, **_**I hope this is the right number, I got it from your friend Emily. Anyways is this Madalyn. Its Edward. **_"-Huh", I huffed. I slide my phone up and started texting. _**Yes this is Madalyn, Anyways What did you want, Also how did you manage to get my number from Emily?. **_I typed my hands running over the keys. I clicked sent and put it in my pocket only to her the jingle yet again. I picked up my phone. This was kind of exciting I couldn't help to admit. It was from Edward. _**Oh good, I saw Emily at a store and asked her, she did not hesitate about it. Nice friend giving your number off to a man on the streets. **_

I giggled and could not help myself. **You are not a man off the streets, she knows who you are. So anything important you wanted to tell me?. **I sent my text and looked up only to see Emmett Cullen standing watching me. I stifled a gasp. "Oh hi", I said waving. He came up walking towards me a sly grin on his face,. "Who were you texting", he asked smiling. I smiled back. "Oh None ya", I told him poking him in the chest. "Ow,", he said laughing. My phone jingled. A sinister smile snuck on his face. He jabbed my pocket and I sprung away from him. He ran up and tackled me. I giggled. He pinned me to the ground, and I was very surprised of his strength. I crawled underneath him and he fell on the ground. I was fast. I ran and tricked him numerous times. He roared. The birds flew out of the trees in a hustle. I ran to him and closed him mouth. "opps", he mumbled into my hand. I looked around making sure no one had seen or heard anything. Giving him a advantage as he pinned me once again to the grass. "Got ya", he whispered in my ear. He whispered. "Are you afraid",. I laughed. My phone jingled again. Then it started ringing. I started to get up when he pushed me down. He took the phone out of my pocket. Expecting it to Be one of my girl friend. "Hello", he boomed. _Emmett?!?!_ I heard the other side question. 'Edward", he asked laughing. _where are you? _T-he voice answered. "No Hello", Emmett yelled. The other side growled. "I am with Madalyn", he laughed. There was a pause. _Let me talk to her. _Edward Spoke. I had not realized I was pinned down until now. I laughed. "Hello". "Madalyn", Edward Asked. "Hi Edward". "Why is my brother on top of you", he asked Annoyed. I heard his family gasp. I giggled as I got up. "Not for the reason you think", I told him. "oh",. He said. "We were um Hunting", I lied partly. Emmett Laughed hysterically. "What the-", Edward Said, And the phone hung up. I did not know what was happing until I was hugged. "You just made Edward really confused", he said,. "What"? I asked. "Im so proud of you", he laughed.


End file.
